High School: Dreams, Ambitions, Love, what else?
by azurex
Summary: The title says it all. Ike,16, Pit,14,Link,17,Marth,16, and Roy,17, go to an elevator High school! In Kendo club, Ike meets the new girl from Chigasaki. A friendship is formed! Let the trials and tribulations of love begin! no yaoi, Ike x OC


**Author's note: Pairing: Mainly Ike x OC, maybe slight hints of couples later on.**

**Don't blame me if some of the info i have is wrong. I barely know anything about SSBB.**

**This story will take place in today's time. Characters involved from SSBB will be : Ike,Pit, Link, Marth and Roy.(these are confirmed, at least for now.)**

**NO yaoi. The ages of the characters: Ike and Marth are 16, Pit is 14,while Link and Roy are 17, in Junior college( JC1 for singaporeans). This info is to brief you on the school: It's basically an elevator school- It starts from Secondary school (sec 1 for singaporeans), and I think Junior High or middle school? for other countries...(I'm not sure) all the way to college. It basically means you don't have to take "o" levels/GCSE or whatever- you just stay in the same school from the grade you enter until college. Get it?**

**Distributions of clubs/activities: Ike is in Kendo, Pit is in choir, Marth and Link are in debate, and Roy is in track-and-field.**

**Brief summary of backgrounds: Ike and Pit are brothers, whose parents are overseas. Pit is more than Ike when it comes to matters of the heart . Marth is their cousin, and both his parents live with him. Link and Roy are best friends.**

**Activities of school: Kendo, Tennis, Swimming,Track-and-field, choir, Music,drama, dance, debate..and..uh, creative writing. **

**OCs: Satomi Chizuru(confirmed for now)**

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB. Constructive criticism is welcome, but don't flame.PLEASE.

List of terms and stuff related to kendo, sourced from wikipedia:The targets are top of the head,upper left or right side of the head, the right wrist at any time, the left _wrist_ when it is in a raised position ( and the left or right side of the torso. Thrusts are only allowed to the throat. Kendoka: like two swordsmen/women, or just people who practice kendo. I'm not going into the deep stuff,though.

You're going to have to look for the techniques and other terms yourself,sorry to say.

* * *

" TEI!" A flurry of hard clashes echoed throughout the dojo. Two armoured figures walked around each other, as if gauging the other's attacks. It was at around six, and morning practice time for the kendo club. The sky was dark and overcast, and the silence that met the previously furious barrage of the attacks was deafening.

The rest of the kendo club sat and watched the match, attention completely focused on the two sparring kendoka. Eyes were fixated on the awesome strikes that filled the dojo. Perspiration dripped onto the wood floors, cold and wet.The atmosphere was so concentrated and electric with fear that you could actually feel the tension vibrating in the air.

" EI!" Another round of successive strikes followed. This was followed by moments of suspense and anticipation. Another series of attacks clashed together, connecting with raw power. Stances were reassumed, concentration never broken, each waiting for an oppurtune moment to strike. The two figures slowly circled each other.Finally, the last strike resounded, and with it came a victorious_ kiai_; "HAA!!"

The movements stopped abruptly; a bamboo sword pointed at the throat of another signified the end of the sparring session. Even though the defeated's expression was concealed by the mask, he himself was surprised, nontheless. He had not even seen the strike coming. It was as if...as if the strike had taken place in a moment. He even wondered if he had imagined the movement at all."_Tsuki_.." murmured the students in awe. "How the hell did she pull that off?"

Ike sat down, panting, brows knit together in concentration. He took off his mask, wiping the sweat away from his face. At the other end, the completely armoured figure sunk down, chest heaving with exhaustion. It definitely looked tiring. The kendo students applauded. This was met by a weak grin from Ike and a small smile from the stranger. They were too tired to do anything else.

After a few moments, Ike straightened up and started pulling off the rest of the protective armour. The master dismissed the class hastily, and gave an encouraging smile to both of the kendoka. The club members started taking off whatever outer protective gear they had left; the rest went to the lockers to shower off.

The other figure, though; remained clad in armour. She was too exhausted to get up. Panting heavily, she struggled with her shaking knees, and pulled off the mask unsteadily, revealing her flushed face. Her hair was in a state of dishevel; soft, chocolate bangs spilled across her forehead. She pulled herself up and slowly started to take off the protective paddings.

Ike, who had already finished, noted as she struggled. He himself had more or less recovered, although he was amazed at the rate of the raw power that had seemingly effortlessly flowed out of her. He now knew she had been pushing herself to her real limits. He wondered if their ambitions were the same; if they were both seeking to pursue the dream of participating in the all-Japan competitions.

He walked over and offered her a hand to the still-shaking girl. " I'm Ike," he said. " Good sparring techniques you had there; I could barely defend myself." he grinned, to make her more comfortable, trying to shake off the tension in the air.

The girl looked up and acknowledged Ike for the first time. She grinned briefly; even when the grin disappeared the twinkle in her eyes remained. She introduced herself," I'm Satomi-Satomi Chizuru. And you're pretty good yourself," she smiled again, then stretched her arms out over her head and yawned. Her knees still shook unsteadily.

It was pretty obvious to Ike that she was trying to conceal her fatigue. " You need help?" He asked. Chizuru nodded slightly, too tired to allow her pride to take over her; too tired to argue. Ike tried to stir up conversation; he steadied her; let her use him as a support. " Hey, you're new, right? I haven't seen you around here."

Chizuru nodded again, then paused." Yes, I just transferred over from Chigasaki," she said. " I'll be in class 4/2; Sports. By the way, why are the classes named like that?" she asked.

" Basically, there are about four classes in each grade," Ike explained," And they're called Arts, Sciences, Math, and Sport." At this he grinned widely. "So our school's different; we group you according to your forte." he nodded.

Chizuru's eyes widened with understanding.." I see..." she murmured. "It's different from school back in Chigasaki. We're not a normal school either; but we group you according to your sport speciality. Our school had different classes based on different sports. Let's see; there was...tennis, kendo, badminton, basketball, soccer, and..archery." She said.

This time Ike's own eyes widened. " Wait a minute..is that the famous sports school in Chigasaki? The one where all the students participate in the nationals? Was it...the famous Chigasaki sports school?" He asked, perhaps a little over-eagerly.

Chizuru looked a little pleased that he knew. " Well..yes.." she smiled eagerly, encouraging him.

" Oh, wow!! You should've told me earlier! Man, I had no idea who I was competing with," he grinned again. " You've got to tell me all about it! I've always wanted to go there; I've never had a chance to compete with the students!"

Chizuru laughed for the first time. " No problem," she grinned back. " But for now, can you show me around the campus? I really need a shower."

* * *

Woot! It's finished. Reviews please! Thank you!


End file.
